Inquiétude
by HaruKuro
Summary: John est constamment inquiet pour Sherlock. Il craint, à chaque fois, qu'il est trop tard. Après tout on ne prévoit pas les sautes d'humeur d'un criminel consultant...


**Suite, plus ou moins, de "Protection".**

**Merci infiniment à chaque personne ayant pris la peine de laisser une review pour me donner leur avis ! Vraiment, merci du fond de mon petit cœur.**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Inquiétude**

Il court. Sa respiration l'accompagne tout au long de l'effort.

Ses foulées sont régulières, ses pieds rencontrent de temps à autre une flaque d'eau boueuse.

Les lumières londoniennes l'entourent, étoiles multicolores artificielles.

Les bruits de la ville sont un fond sonore constant. Il y est habitué depuis longtemps.

Brusque arrêt à cause de la circulation intensive, même s'il est vingt-et-une heures trente passées. Le feu est rouge. Il se moque des regards curieux qui se tournent vers lui.

Le portable qu'il tient dans sa main gauche n'a plus émis un seul bruit depuis dix minutes. Depuis le dernier message.

Le feu passe au vert, les véhicules sont stoppés.

Il bouscule un homme, traverse en reprenant ses longues enjambées et tourne à droite pour entrer dans la première ruelle sombre.

_Il me reste du temps !_

Il sait exactement où ils se trouvent. Il le sait, il l'a vu, il est déjà venu. Pour les besoins de l'enquête. Pour le nouveau jeu de Moriarty.

Schéma bizarrement similaire. Un employé d'une compagnie d'électricité retrouvé mort. Suicide. Un autre cadavre, ensuite. Une jeune femme, dix-neuf ans. Overdose. Non volontaire. Traces de quelqu'un d'autre retrouvées sur les lieux du crime.

Moriarty se répète. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Peut-être en a-t-il assez.

_Plus vite !_

La course s'accélère sur la fin. La respiration se fait erratique. Les pensées perdent de leur confiance. Panique. Peur. Cœur qui se serre d'appréhension.

_Ça va être comme la dernière fois..._

Il arrive sur les lieux du second crime. Un atelier abandonné. Anciennement une classe pour les arts plastiques. De la buée sort de sa bouche.

Pas un bruit.

Il s'approche de la porte entrouverte en se léchant les lèvres. La pousse doucement en sortant son pistolet de son dos. Range le portable dans la poche de son blouson.

John Watson avance à tâtons dans le hall. Peu de luminosité. Pas de réverbère à l'extérieur. Juste les lumières environnantes et éloignées de Londres.

-Vous êtes en retard _Johnny Boy_.

Une voix sortie d'outre-tombe. Sang qui se glace. Plus un mouvement de fait. Les sens en alerte.

Un plafonnier s'allume, illumine la pièce vaste et poussiéreuse.

Les yeux s'écarquillent.

Le corps est à genoux, les mains sont liées, la tête est basse. Du sang goutte des mèches sombres et gluantes.

_Non !_

Moriarty le dévisage avec un sourire de dément. Il n'est plus le même. Le criminel consultant psychopathe, toujours lunatique et joueur, a laissé place au monstre.

Il pointe un .22 LR sur la tête baissée.

-J'en ai assez de jouer !

-NON !

Il lève son propre pistolet vers Moriarty.

Le coup part.

Résonne dans sa tête.

Sursaut.

Souffle chaotique. Sueur. Corps poisseux. Yeux écarquillés.

Sensation d'être perdu. Pas de repère.

Il cligne des yeux, s'entend inspirer très vite.

La fenêtre sur la gauche. Le rideau qui ne masque pas les lumières de la ville. Le point rouge brillant entre le sol et le plafond. Le téléviseur accroché dans l'angle gauche de la chambre. John souffle, expire, sent sa tête tournée.

Il porte une main à son front, se la passe sur le visage.

Tremblements incontrôlés.

Pression qui se relâche.

Sanglot difficilement étouffé.

Un liquide coule entre ses doigts.

Deux bras l'entourent. Rencontre avec un torse frais. Une main dans les cheveux. Caresse régulière qui détend un peu l'esprit tourmenté, le corps encore tendu.

-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve John.

-Il te tuait...

Voix étranglée. Paupières fermées avec force, mâchoires qui se contractent. Une main qui s'accroche désespérément au bras qui entoure ses épaules.

-Ce malade te tuait Sherlock... !

-Impossible.

Ton catégorique qui rassure John. Il acquiesce en refoulant les larmes qui coulent déjà sur ses joues.

-Pour une fois je vais écouter Mycroft.

-P-Pardon ?

-Nous sommes ici pour nous faire discret. De plus les policiers français ne sont pas très agréables et sont encore plus incompétents que ceux de Lestrade. Autant les laisser dans leur ignorance pour le reste de notre séjour.

John hoche la tête mollement et renifle en se passant une main sur ses yeux mouillés.

-J'aimerais bien visiter la cathédrale.

-Si tu le souhaites. D'abord rendors-toi.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

-Dors John.

Baiser léger. Le corps se rallonge, les bras continuent de l'entourer et de diffuser leur chaleur rassurante.

Le sommeil gagne de nouveau John. Il soupire en laissant sa tête aller contre la joue de Sherlock.


End file.
